They are one
by TroubleFromDay1
Summary: Jade West. Beck Oliver. Two completely different human beings. What happens when they collide and sparks fly. Please read and review :D xx
1. Chapter 1

**A.N****:** This is my first fanfiction so please be nice :D It's mainly Bade centered but might also include Cabbie and/or Tandre Depending on your reviews. **Rating may change to M. **Depending on the direction I decide to take this story. I promise future chapters will be longer. Please rate and review!

**Forever**.

"My name is Jadelyn August West.

Call me that and I will hunt you down and kill you!

Seriously, call me Jade."

"Hi, i'm Beck Oliver and um... call me Beck."

"Oh real creative.

Whatever."

Beck's POV.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life!

Her pale, pale skin shined lightly in the sunlight.

Her dark brown hair perfectly framing her oval face.

Those blue streaks in her hair that perfectly match her blue eyes which sparkled in the glistening sun.

Everything about her was absolutely perfect, but I got the feeling that she wasn't the type that liked to be told that.

"I just moved to town. What school do you go to?" I asked her.

She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes that melted me inside, and threw a flyer at me. A flyer for the prome being held at Hollywood arts highschool.

School for the talented and future famous and where i would be going to school.

"Ah Hollywood arts, i see. So you're one of those actor types?" I said playfully.

"Actress, singer, dancer, playwriter, producer and you are?" She asked with a tone that most people would be offended by, but then again, most people were terrified of her.

"Oh I act and... uuhhh sing and dance a little" I said.

"Oh look, I DON'T CARE" And just like that, she walked away. Gone with the wind.

Jade's POV

I walked away.

Why did I walk away?

Why do i have to be so complicated, chase everyone away?

What the hell am i doing.

I didn't get to where I am now by being nice and pitying myself?

I am Jade West!

I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks of me!

I looked back at him and he just stood there!

Pathetic!

I drove home and crawled into my black room making the least noise I could possibly make.

The last thing I want is my mom to wake up and... OH SHIT!

"Jadelyn where the hell have you been?" my mother yelled.

"I don't care and neither should you!" I screamed back.

"I do care when my 16 year old daughter is running around in the middle of the night with a bunch of boys."

"It's 9:30! I was at the beach ALONE! You still have no right to order me around just because, for one night you're home and not running around town with your stupid boyfriends!"

I could see that she was drunk. Her breath smelled of alcohol and her eyes couldn't focus on one particular thing.

"Don't you even dare speak to me like that!"

I saw her staggering towards me but I never saw what was coming next.

She punched me in the face.

I fell down from the impact and she proceeded to kick me.

I never thought it would come to this but I hate her! I hate my mother.

My body ached and felt limp but I didn't care.

I had to get out of there, so I ran.

I ran to somewhere I didn't even know I was going.

I just had to get away.

**A.N**: Thanks for reading :D Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**: Hi guys :) sorry it took so long to update but I had some issues I had to deal with. Thaks for reading.

Jade's POV

It was dark outside, and it was cold.

I ran and ran until somehow I ended up at the park.

I just sat there, beneath a tree and cried... Crying was a rare thing for me.

I don't think that anyone has ever seen me cry.

I figure that if people are cruel enough to make me cry then why should i give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry?

They're not worth it!

I thought about my options.

I could either go back to live with my horrible drunken mother or else, head to New York to live with my dad which is probably even worse.

My father, well he's different.

He does not hit me in a drunken rage every other night but he has absolutely no respect for me. My dad works as a lawyer in New York.

He thinks that striving to be anything in the entertainment business is stupid and he was kind enough to say that to my face.

My father makes it pretty clear that he is disappointed in me.

Jacob, my brother, wants to be a firefighter so my dad is proud of him.

Then again he's 6 years old.

Unlike my brother, me and my dad have a horrible relationship.

We haven't spoken in 4 years.

The respect I had towards him ended when he 'forgot' to mention that he had a daughter to his new boss.

That day was the day i learnt what a broken heart feels like.

I was only 12 years old. One thing I knew for sure, I was going to take my brother with me wherever i went.

I love my brother, probably more than I love myself.

I was ready to give up anything so that he wouldn't have to go through the horrible things i went through, and that is exactly what i decided to do.

Beck's POV

I couldn't sleep.

I turned to look at the time.

It was 11.30 pm.

I didn't feel like spending the entire night staring at the ceiling of my RV which was conviniently parked in my parent's driveway.

I tiptoed inside to check if anyone was awake.

My parents were asleep and so was my sister.

Seeing as the coast was clear I hopped into my red truck and drove down the street.

I wasn't planning to go anywhere in particular, I just kept driving east.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that i never thought I would see. Jade West.

The girl with the blue streaks in her hair and the piercing blue eyes.

She was crying.

Jade's POV

"What the hell are you doing here?!" i yelled wiping my eyes from the tears and mascara, removing any evidence that I was crying.

"I was just driving and I saw you there..." he managed to stagger out.

"What so you're stalking me now?!" I yelled even louder this time.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me lightly as if to wake me up from a horrible nightmare. " Jade I just wanna make sure that you're ok!" he said.

And just like that, i burst into tears " No i'm not ok! My mom is a drunken bastard that might kill me if I go back home, and my dad is a fucking narsassistic sociopath that just thrives on making me feel useless. They never loved me. I hate them both! I hate them! I hate them! And my brother he's just caught in the middle of this!"

He didn't tell me it was going to be ok. He didn't tell me that he knew what I was feeling. He just held me tight in his arms and kissed my forehead.

He said, "Do you know how pretty you look when you cry?"

Beck's POV

I've never seen anyone so vulnerable before. I like her. A lot. Heck, I might even love her. People say that we are too young for love but when I first saw her something clicked.

"You really are beautiful!" I told her.

"You're perfect to me."

I wiped the tears and trails of mascara from her eyes. Her beautiful deep blue eyes that showed all the pain she felt, that she had managed to suppress all these years, with no one to talk to. All the people that were supposed to love and protect her, had hurt her.

"I promise. I'll never hurt you. Remember, I'm always here for you. I swear"

**A.N: ok so this was another short chapter. Sorry about That so i would like you guys to tell me what characters you would like to see in the story. You can even make up your own characters So be creative people :D yeah and i need at least 7 reviews to post the next chapter :p tks for reading :) xxx**


End file.
